openseasonfandomcom-20200213-history
Balthazar Shaw
Shaw is the main antagonist of Open Season and Open Season: Scared Silly. He is Boog's arch-nemesis, Beth's arch-rival, the hunters' leader and boss, and Ed and Edna's leader, boss, and best friend. Biography Beginnings Coming soon! In Open Season ]] Coming soon! In Open Season: The Game Coming soon! In Open Season: Scared Silly Coming soon! Personality Throughout the first film, Shaw is shown to be a paranoid, mean-spirited, violent sociopath. He has shown no regard for any life other than his own and is thus, a selfish, greedy, arrogant, vain, careless, and overall evil person. This has been shown by the sadistic way in which he mounted many forest animals on his cabin wall and how he drove his truck recklessly to try and kill Elliot, almost hitting people along the way. He has no regards for the law, hunting in a national park and firing his gun into a crowd, despite being ordered by Gordy not to. This resulted in him almost getting arrested by Gordy, but he managed to make a clean escape. ]] Shaw has a bizarre love for his gun Lorraine, talking to it and even offering it a blanket so it wouldn't be cold. This proves he is a bit mental as he believes his own rifle to be a living being. After a series of incidences, Shaw seems to develop the paranoid belief that animals are becoming as smart as humans and are planning to overthrow mankind and take over the world. In Open Season: Scared Silly, it is shown that he has been longtime friends with Ed and Edna. It is also revealed that he is allergic to hornets. Appearance Shaw has brownish-black hair and amber-brown eyes. He has a large hooked nose, a hunter-type mustache, and a developing beard. Shaw wears a copper-colored vest with a pinkish salmon under shirt with reddish pink plaid type shirt with rolled-up sleeves. He wears blackish-brown hunter boots. Quotes * "(Singing) You could say I'm in love! You could say I'm insane! But no one understands me like my darlin' Lorraine! (Imitates electric guitar riffs)" * "Looks like you're goin' from one grill to another. (Laughs)" * "What? It ain't my fault! He ran right in front of my truck!" * "Listen, girl scout! They're dumb animals! I'm just respectin' the natural order: Man on top, animals on the bottom! But your bear-- now, now, your bear is special. He belongs somewhere in the middle. Between two slices of rye, smothered in gravy!" * "But Gordy! (Almost losing his temper) Gord-- that bear leaned over and untied my buck! Didn't ya see that?!" * "God Bless America! I hope the Bald Eagle hasn't turned!" * "Maybe old Shaw is crazy, but I have seen the future." * "Homo say what?" * "I didn't realize I was talkin' to a bunch of wack jaws!" * "Don't trust him. Pets are double agents. The moment ya turn your back, he'll shiv ya!" * "Dang it, bear! There ain't nowhere you can hide from me!" * "Somebody's been eatin' my candy bar." * "Somebody... forgot to FLUSH!" * "All right, Lorraine. Let's kiss this bear good night." Trivia * Shaw is similar to Amos Slade from The Fox and the Hound: Both are hunters who are enemies with the protagonist's owner. As well, they are both the main antagonists of their films. * He is also similar to Victor Quartermaine from Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit: Both villains are hunters, have no respect for animals, and want to kill the heroes. However, Victor has a much friendlier and likable personality compared to that of Shaw's. * Shaw is the reason for the war between the animals and hunters. Gallery Open Season Shaw Playing Lorraine.jpg|Shaw playing Lorraine like an electric guitar Open Season Shaw.jpg Shaw 3.jpg Shawthekiller.jpg Shaw.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonists